


We Need To Talk

by futureimperfect



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, One shot, written for the kink meme on Dreamwidth for the prompt- "Jane/Maura D/s, Maura stays in subspace even when they're interrupted."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need To Talk

It was the most welcome surprise Jane Rizzoli could have hoped for at the end of what had become a truly terrible day at work. And given her occupation, that was saying something. Her keys had barely finished clattering onto the table by her door when she caught sight of Maura Isles, clothed in nothing but scraps of lace that did more to reveal than to cover, kneeling in the middle of her living room floor. 

Jane smiled, a pleasant warmth building from her stomach and radiating outward through her body. She felt the day begin to melt away, and its horrors along with it. 

“Come here.” Her deep voice was soft, promise mingled with gratitude. 

Maura rose with one fluid motion and crossed the room, keeping her eyes down. Maura was good at this, very good. Jane had never asked under whose hand she’d learned, but the complementary role had come to her naturally. She never asked for these moments, but when Maura stepped into her chosen role, Jane never questioned her. It was a release, an escape, and to be honest with herself...sexy as hell. 

Maura was barefoot, and Jane pulled her up into a slow kiss which deepened until they both pulled away to breathe. A smile worked its way across her features and she let Maura’s roaming fingers begin to work on the buttons of her shirt. Her belt and pants went next. Maura folded each garment carefully. 

Jane knew she should wait, but the tension was growing too quickly and her want took over. She caught Maura by the wrist as she made to step away. They kissed again, and then she pushed the blonde down gently to her knees. There would be time for much more later, but the edge was too much to bear. She’d never been able to match Maura’s ability for restraint. 

When Maura rose again a few long moments later, Jane’s eyes were still shut, legs now weak. The tension had left her and she allowed herself to be led across the room to the couch. She lay across it, and groaned in appreciation when Maura climbed behind her and straddled her thighs. Maura’s fingers began to work on the sore muscles of Jane’s back, tracing them, soothing the abused and knotted flesh. 

Jane let out a long held breath and smiled over her shoulder as Maura continued. The blonde’s center pressed against her backside, the strip of silk there doing little to conceal the effect the evening was having on her as well. Lazily, Jane reached up to thread her fingers through her lover’s hair. As a reward she drew her into a kiss, exploring her mouth with her tongue and claiming her again and again. Maura pressed herself against Jane more intently, allowing herself a small whimper at the contact. 

Their quickening breath just covered the quiet sound of keys in the front door. It was a long few moments before Jane pulled herself back enough to catch the sight of Casey Jones standing slack-jawed in her doorway, his copy of her key still swinging in the lock. 

Maura tensed, but Jane’s fingers tightened where they remained in her hair and she didn’t pull away or move to cover herself. Calmly, Jane pressed her down to the floor with a comforting hand on her shoulder. Maura’s eyes flitted up to Casey for the briefest second before moving back down to the carpet in front of her.

Jane cleared her throat, and softly traced her fingers along Maura’s flushed skin as she turned to the shocked intruder,

“Casey, I think we need to talk.”


End file.
